Son of the witch Le Pouvoir de Trois Boulets
by Elizabeth Moonstone
Summary: Les deux soeurs Hallywole et leur cousine au 26ème degré ont hérités du pouvoir des Trois. Toutes trois très connes, elles devront affronter des démons et sauver le monde de la fanfiction des terribles Nanarvatars.
1. Le temps des concombres

**Un gros délire que j'ai fait comme ça et une grosse parodie de « Charmed », une série que j'aimais beaucoup mais qui a beaucoup baissé. Les trois héroïne, les sœurs Hallywole, sont censés être inspiré de moi, ma sœur et une amie mais j'ai décidé d'en faire des filles sottes et vénales, inconsciente de leur pouvoirs magiques. Mais je vais d'abord vous présentés les personnages : **

**Bérengère, Bianca et Béatrice Hallywole : Agés respectivement de 20, 16 et 14 ans, les sœurs Hallywole (enfin Bérengère n'est pas leur sœur mais leur cousine au 16ème degré, il, faut bien que les scénaristes s'arrangent) découvre que le cousin de leur beau-père de leur arrière grand-mère de leur petite cousine au second degré est le frère d'une Hallywell. Elle hérite donc des pouvoirs magiques des sœurs et de leurs marmots (heureusement tous décédés). Elles vont à leur tour devoir combattre les démons, ce qui ne sera pas facile, vu qu'elles sont toutes trois extremêment stupides.**

**Loïs Il-n'a-pas-de-nom-car-c'est-un-être-de-lumière : C'est le nouvelle être de lumière des sœurs Hallywole ce qui signifie qui l'en engrossera une et qu'il passera du côté de mal au bout de sept saisons. Il est évidemment très bôoo, avec un corps parfait mais pas très malin non plus vu qu'il va sortir avec l'une de nos héroïne (devinez laquelle !).**

**Les Nanarvatars : Ce sont les Grands méchants ! Ils sucent la cervelles des auteurs de fanfiction et de grosses merdes remplissent les pages des sites de fanfiction. Ce sont de redoutables adversaires vu qu'ils utilisent pour persuader les gens l'apparence de têtes moches.**

**Les SPEWeurs : Les SPEWeurs sont les chef des Êtres de lumières. Ils surveillent aussi les pages des sites de fanfiction veillant à ce que les humains ne se rapprochent pas trop de la réalité. Hélas, les SPEWeurs ne deviennent eux-mêmes plus dignes de confiance car ils ses sont transformés en modérateurs américains imbus de leur personnes et se rassemble en une organisation dangereuse, Mugglenet.**

**L'agent Rosty : C'est un salle gosse qui croit dur comme fer que ses parents ont été tué par les Narnarvatars ! Ici personne ne sort avec lui (les sœurs sont connes mais pas à ce point). Il joue maintenant aux petit chimiste pour détruire les Narnarvatars avec de la crème solaire de l'époque pré égyptienne.**

**Cool Tuner : Faux étudiant avocat mais vrai démon. Il a décidé d'infiltrer la famille Hallywole en draguant Bianca pour les vaincre et, en ces temps de troubles, devenir la Source du mal. Mais il doit déjà prendre les graannnnnds pouvoirs des sœurs Hallywole ! **

**Rudolf : Petit ami de Béatrice avec lequel elle entretient des discussions pas fines au téléphone.**

**Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir beaucoup suivi « Charmed », sachez seulement que des sœurs sorcières vainquent des démons avec l'aide d'Être de lumière, des personnes mortes qui par leur bonté et leur courage ont accédé à ce statue de protecteur des sorcières. Les Narnarvatars sont la version parodique des Avatars, une soi-disant grande puissance qui voudrait transformer le monde (en bien ou en mal ?). J'ai mélangé les époques avec Cool Tuner, parodie de Cole Turner, mais qui jouera un rôle moins important que lui.**

**Les passages en gras sont les dires de l'auteur (MOI !), en italique ceux du narrateur (ENCORE MOI !) et en normal c'est les dires des personnages (PAS MOI !)**

**Episode 1 : Le temps des concombres **

_Des images du pont du Golden Gate défilent puis on voit une maison de briques roses. Sur un canapé est allongé, une femme d'âge mûr. Le maquillage suggère plus au moins habilement sa maladie. Trois jeunes filles sont auprès d'elle, l'un a quatorze ans trop de mascaras, des mèches blondes et un air idiot, la seconde a dix-sept ans, un jean baggi, des Converss et un air idiot et la troisième a vingt ans, des lunettes en forme de cœur, un débardeur alors qu'on est au mois d'octobre et l'air idiot (comme pour changer)._

MRS HALLYWOLE : « Ahhh, mes enfants, je me meurs ! Je suis en train de périr d'une maladie inconnue et dont personne ne peut me soigner ou de la grippe du poulet pour cadrer avec l'actualité. Bérengère, _(elle s'adresse à la plus âgée)_ tu n'est pas ma fille mais notre cousine au 26ème degré, ce qui est exactement la même chose _(les scénaristes sont en manque de lien familiaux !)_. Les filles avant de mourir, j'ai une terrible chose à vous avouer… »

_On passe une musique pour entretenir le suspense…_

LES TROIS B ENSEMBLE : Quoiiiii ?

« …. Vous êtes les filles du démon Apap _(oh le nom ! C'est toujours mieux que Zanku !)_ !

Les démons et les sorciers existent. Je suis une sorcière ! Je me suis retirée après que votre père m'aie brisée le cœur _(voix pleine de sanglots)_. Je suis l'héritier par la belle sœur de ma grand-mère du pouvoir de la lignée Hallywell… bien que un employée chargée des paperasserie à déformée mon nom, notre honneur est sauf ! Et voilà à nouveau trois sœurs dans la famille... Oui mes enfants le Pouvoir des Trois est de retour ! J'ai voulu vous protéger… j'ai bridé vos pouvoirs… _(voix prophétique)_ Mais à ma mort, ils se libéreront…

et vous devrez combattre les démons !

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh j'expire ! »

_(La scène de sa mort est coupée par éthique et on lance le générique._

_Une rafale d'image sont envoyés au visage du téléspectateur juste avant le logo et l'appellation « Son of the witch - LaPouvoir de Trois Boulets» (Si quelqu'un a lu Barry Trotter) »_

_La musique commence (sur l'air de « How soon is now ») : _

_« I am the son _

_Of the witch »_

_On voit notre plus jeune héroïne apparaître et il y a marqué en bas : _

_Avec Elizabeth Moonstone dans le rôle de Béatrice Hallywole (imaginez la souffrance que c'est de devoir se peroxyder des mèches et se mettre du mascara)_

_musique : _

_« But I'm an idiot_

_And I need to be « conne » »_

_On voit notre héroïne de dix-sept ans avec marqué en bas : _

_Avec Ann O'Nyme dans le rôle de Bianca Hallywole (imaginez la souffrance que c'est de porter des baggis et des Converss pour elle ! C'est quand même le cerveau du groupe)_

_musique : _

_« Just like everybody else...doesn't »_

_Puis apparaît notre aînée et le texte : _

_Avec Bérengère §§§§§ dans le rôle de Bérengère Hallywole (avec des lunettes ridicules et un débardeur, imaginez la souffrance)_

_on entend cette musique : _

_« See, I've never waited at all »_

_Enfin, on voit les images d'un blond beau gosse avec marquée en dessous : _

_Avec un blond beau gosse dans le rôle de Loïs._

_musique : _

_« And all my act are stupid. »_

_Re-déluge d'images avec les trois sœurs en bikini et un chat roux qui tourne la tête._

_§Fin du générique§_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_(La maison réapparaît et on voit les filles en train de pleurer.)_

BERENGERE : C'est terrible les filles ! Votre mère, qui était comme la mienne, est morte !

Et elle nous apprends que nous avons des pouvoirs ! Comment nous allons faire pour affronter les démons ?

BIANCA : J'ai toujours vu M'man monter au grenier discrètement et cacher la clé dans son soutif ! On devrait peut-être y aller ?

BEATRICE : T'es trop culturée Bianca ! J'y aurais jamais pensé !

BERENGERE : Ouais c'est clair ! Même si la paillasson s'est mis à léviter jusqu'au grenier j'y aurais pas pensé !

BEATRICE : Grave !

_(Les trois filles montent l'escalier en gloussant.)_

BIANCA : Il y a un symbole bizarre sur la porte.

BEATRICE : Je pensais juste que le décorateur était une bouze !

BERENGERE : Si on enfonce la porte, on risque de se casser un ongle !

_(cris terrifiés des trois filles)_

BEATRICE : Elle est peut-être pas fermé ?

_(elle pousse prudemment le battant…)_

BEATRICE : Elle est pas fermée !

BERENGERE : Grave !

_(Les trois filles pénètrent dans un endroit poussiéreux avec en plein milieu un gros livre relié de cuir à l'air vénérable.)_

BIANCA : Il y a le même symbole que sur la porte !

BEATRICE : Dis donc t'es drôlement observatrice !

BERENGERE : Il y aussi marqué « LIVRE DES nOMBRES ». C'est un n ou une tache de gras ?

BIANCA : On s'en fout !

BEATRICE : Grave !

_(Bérengère soulève la couverture.)_

BERENGERE : Il y a un petit poème :

_« Oyez maintenant les paroles des sorcières_

_Les secrets cachés sont tout pourris_

_Les dieux crétins sont évoqués ici_

_Afin que soit révélé l'art de la magie_

_En cette nuit et en cette heure_

_J'invoque le pouvoir débilisateur_

_Transmettez vos pouvoirs aux sœurs qui sont deux et à leur cousine au 26ème degré_

_Elles ont besoin d'un neurone_

_Donnez leur un pouvoir. »_

_(Il y aussitôt un clash de lumière dorée qui projette les héroïnes en arrière. Aussitôt des choses pètent un peu partout autour pour éblouir le téléspectateur, ce qui est assez ridicule.)_

BIANCA : Nous avons maintenant des pouvoirs.

BEATRICE : T'es sûre ? J'ai pas compris le texte !

BERENGERE : Regardez quand je remue les oreilles, je peux m'éclipser.

BEATRICE : Top délire !

BERENGERE : Mon pouvoir ?

BEATRICE : Non, tu peux remuer les oreilles !

BIANCA : C'est cool, les filles ! Je peux faire apparaître les choses que je visualise !

_(Elle montre un rouge à lèvres « Rose passion ».)_

BERENGERE : Une rouge à lèvres « Rose passion » ?

_(Les trois filles bataillent pour l'avoir jusqu'à ce que Bianca en fasse apparaître deux autres bâtons. Elles commencent donc à l'essayer)_

BEATRICE : C'est la couleur préférée de Rudolf en plus !

_(Tandis qu'elle se regarde dans son miroir ses mèches change de couleur.)_

BEATRICE : Oh les filles je peux changer de visages !

BIANCA : Tu dois tenir ça de notre père le démon Apap !

BERENGERE : Tu te souviens encore de son nom ?

BEATRICE : Je te dis elle est trop culturée cette fille ! Maintenant que nous connaissons nos pouvoirs il faut que quelqu'un lise le « LIVRE DES nOMBRES » ?

BERENGERE : J'ai pas envie !

BEATRICE : J'ai pas envie !

BIANCA : Bon ok, je le fais !

BERENGERE : De toute façon, j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon super petit ami, Jeremy Jesuisunhorribledémon !

_(On retrouve Bérengère avec un type dans un restaurant chinois.)_

LE DEMON : Je ne suis pas du tout un méchant démon mais un simple célibataire en quête du bonheur. Tu ne sais rien de moi et je suis bourrée de frics sans t'avoir donné aucune raison.

Mais mangeons des biscuits chinois. J'adore les petits conseils à l'intérieur.

BERENGERE : Il y a des petits mots à l'intérieur ?

LE DEMON : Oui bien sûr !

BERENGERE : Oh zut j'ai bouffé le papier avec !

_(Elle court régurgiter aux toilettes.)_

LE DEMON : Ouvre moi mon mot !

BERENGERE : _(voix roucoulante) _« La réussite est proche mais attention à vos faiblesses ! » Et le mien ?

LE DEMON : « Vous atteignez les sommets… de la bêtise ! »

_(Elle éclate de rire.)_

BERENGERE : Arrête de me charrier ! En vrai qu'est-ce qu'il y a marquée ?

LE DEMON : Ben… ça ! Mais je dois t'entraîner dans une ruelle sombre pour t'assassiner discrètement.

_(Il l'emmène à sa voiture.)_

BERENGERE : Tiens mon petit ami a une voiture… Une voiture ringarde en plus. Mon petit ami a une machette…

_(Jeremy prend sa vraie apparence, celle d'un démon plein de piquant et de poils avec des pattes partout, et qui est habillé comme Hulk c'est-à-dire avec un short on veut pas choquer le public)._

BERENGERE : _(hurlant) _A moi ! A moi ! Ha c'est vrai je peux m'éclipser !

_(Elle remue des oreilles et s'éclipse. On retourne dans le grenier du manoir où Bianca est à moitié endormie sur le Livre des nOmbres.)_

BERENGERE : Ou est Béatrice ?

BIANCA : Au téléphone avec Rudolf.

_(Celle-ci entre dans la pièce collée à son portable.)_

BERENGERE : Abrège, on va se faire attaquer par une horreur poilu !

BEATRICE : Oui, je t'aime mon chou… _(prend un paquet de chips qu'elle froisse)_ Je t'entends plus ou va être coupé… Tschüssss !

BEATRICE : Tu m'as coupé au milieu d'une conversation hyper importante ! J'espère que c'est vraiment un démon ton horreur poilu et pas un gars déguisé en Chewbacca !

BERENGERE : Jeremy Jesuisunhorribledémon est un horrible démon ! Il s'est transformé devant moi !

BIANCA : On l'aurait jamais deviné !

BEATRICE : Grave ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

BIANCA : Si j'en crois le livre, la formule c'est toujours « Le Pouvoir des Trois vous cassera » ou « crève, sale bâtard, crève ».

BEATRICE : Je vais l'écrire sur ma main pour ne pas l'oublier ! C'est trop dur à retenir !

_(Le démon apparaît soudain.)_

BEATRICE : 'tain, il ressemble trop à Chewbacca avec un short ! Une photo souvenir ?

_(Le démon s'immobilise et sourit pour la photo. Pour éviter ses attaques, les filles se replient derrière le canapé.)_

BIANCA : J'ai mal à la gorge je peux pas dire l'incantation !

BERENGERE : Quelle incantation ?

BEATRICE : Ca veut dire quoi « incantation » ?

BERENGERE : Fous lui une boule de feu sur la gueule et qu'on en finisse !

_(Bianca se concentre. Une boule de feu apparaît mais pas au bon endroit !)_

BEATRICE : Non pas sur nous !

_(Elles se jettent sur Bérengère qui a le temps de s'éclipser. Elles se retrouvent derrière le démon.)_

BERENGERE : Je panique ! Je panique ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

BIANCA : Donne lui un coup de pied.

_(Bérengère donne un petit coup de pied dans le derrière du démon. Celui-ci prend feu et disparaît.)_

BERENGERE : Comment ça se fait ? Je n'ai pas toucher la partie la plus sensible du corps masculin !

BIANCA : Attendez, je l'ai trouvé. C'est le démon Couillalenvers.

BEATRICE : Et alors ?

BIANCA : Il a les couilles à la place de ses fesses !

BEATRICE : Ah bon ?

BIANCA : C'est le point faible de son ana… anatomie. Comme le talon d'Hachis.

BERENGERE : Est-ce qu'un hachis à un talon ?

BIANCA : Je crois que c'est une métaphore !

BEATRICE : C'est quoi une métaphore ?

BERENGERE : Zut, je me suis cassée un ongle !

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§Fin du premier épisode§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Alors comment vous avez trouvé ma petite parodie ? **

**Au prochain épisode, Loïs apparaît ! **


	2. Où les soeurs Hallywole ont de la visite

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Owlie Wood : **Elle est un peu con cette série ! Je pense avoir pas mal réussi ma parodie !

La suite vient vite…

**ArachneeMalfoy : **Ca dépend de quoi tu parles ?

Tu écris mal ce prénom… comme moi avant.

**Luna Denree : **j'en ai pas l'attention !

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

**Episode 2 : Où les sœurs Hallywole reçoivent beaucoup de visites…**

_(On voit les habituelles images de San Franscico et du Golden Gate, ce qui signifie que vous pouvez aller au toilette. Puis le plan fait une piquée sur la maison des Hallywole.)_

BERENGERE : Nous sommes toutes trois des sorcières mais ça ne nous perturbe pas du tout. Nous continuons à vaquer normalement à nos occupations habituelle même si de temps en temps, Bianca crame un démon qui se cachait dans un coin. Rien de très perturbant quoi !

_(On sonne à la porte. Bianca va ouvrir.)_

L'ŒIL MALEFIQUE DE JAVNA : Bonjour, je suis l'œil maléfique de Javna. Je viens aspirer vos vies.

BIANCA : Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes pas plutôt l'œil de Cecon, de la terre de Mes Deux ?

L'ŒIL MALEFIQUE DE JAVNA : Attendez, je vais vérifier…

BIANCA : Revenez quand vous saurez !

_(Elle ferme la porte. Deux minutes après on re-sonne. C'est à nouveau l'œil maléfique de Javna.)_

L'ŒIL MALEFIQUE DE JAVNA : Non, je ne suis pas l'œil de Cecon enfin de Sauron… Je peux aspirer vos vies…

BIANCA : Vous avez passé le casting ?

L'ŒIL MALEFIQUE DE JAVNA : Heu, non… Et pour aspir…

BIANCA : Revenez quand vous l'aurez fait !

BEATRICE : _(depuis sa chambre) _Qui c'était ?

BIANCA : Juste un type qui voulait encore nous vendre des produits dérivés du Seigneurs des Anneaux !

_(§début du générique§_

_Une rafale d'image sont envoyés au visage du téléspectateur juste avant le logo et l'appellation « Son of the witch » (Si quelqu'un a lu Barry Trotter) »_

_La musique commence (sur l'air de « How soon is now ») : _

_« I am the son _

_Of the witch »_

_On voit notre plus jeune héroïne apparaître et il y a marqué en bas : _

_Avec Elizabeth Moonstone dans le rôle de Béatrice Hallywole _

_musique : _

_« But I'm an idiot_

_And I need to be « conne » »_

_On voit notre héroïne de dix-sept ans avec marqué en bas : _

_Avec Ann O'Nyme dans le rôle de Bianca Hallywole _

_musique : _

_« Just like everybody else...doesn't »_

_Puis apparaît notre aînée et le texte : _

_Avec Bérengère §§§§§ dans le rôle de Bérengère Hallywole _

_on entend cette musique : _

_« See, I've never waited at all »_

_Enfin, on voit les images d'un blond beau gosse (qui ressemble un peu à Sean Biggerstaff) avec marquée en dessous : _

_Avec un blond beau gosse dans le rôle de Loïs._

_musique : _

_« And all my act are stupid. »_

_Re-déluge d'images avec les trois sœurs en bikini (pour faire monter l'audience) et un chat roux qui tourne la tête._

_§Fin du générique§)_

_(Peu après, la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Bérengère va ouvrir.)_

BERENGERE : J'espère que c'est plus Cecon !

LE PERE DE BERENGERE : Non, Bérengère, je suis ton père.

BERENGERE : Tu t'es pas trompée de film ?

_(Là, le lecteur est déboussolé… C'était pas Apap le père des Hallywole ? Rappelez vous que Bérengère n'est que la cousine au 26ème de la famille et pas une vraie sœur.)_

LE PERE DE BERENGERE : Je t'ai abandonné alors que tu étais très jeune mais aujourd'hui je viens me faire pardonner. Je t'ai apporté le calendrier sexy de Sean Biggerstaff.

BERENGERE : Tu es pardonné !

LE PERE DE BERENGERE : Bon on se revoie demain avant que la concierge me tue pour lui avoir fauché son calendrier sexy avec Sean Biggerstaff…

_(Il sort.)_

BERENGERE : Mon père, ce con, ignorait que j'avais déjà le calendrier sexy de Sean Biggerstaff. Mais bon c'est l'attention qui compte.

BIANCA : Ah bon c'est Cecon ton père…

_(Deux minutes après on ouvre. C'est à nouveau le père de Bérengère.)_

BERENGERE : Salut Papa ! C'est encore toi ?

LE DEMON DEGUISE EN PERE DE BERENGERE : Merde le vrai était déjà revenu !

Oui, je dois aller d'urgence au toilette, ma fille !

BEATRICE : Hep vous là-bas, les toilettes sont pas au grenier…

LE DEMON DEGUISE EN PERE DE BERENGERE : Ah j'ai mis la main sur le Livre des nOmbres !

_(Le démon se prend les pieds dans le tapis, dégringole l'escalier et retombe sur le cul. Bérengère donne un coup de pied dedans.)_

BERENGERE : Zut ça marche pas comme avec l'autre !

LE DEMON DEGUISE EN PERE DE BERENGERE : Bérengère, tu ne peux tuer ton propre père !

BERENGERE : T'es pas mon père ! Mon père, il est plus beau, na ! Toi, t'es moche ! Ta tête elle part de travers.

LE DEMON DEGUISE EN PERE DE BERENGERE : Merde, la remise sur les déguisement chez « Le Prêt-à-porter démoniaque » était une arnaque !

_(Bianca décide d'improviser une formule.)_

BIANCA : _« Si dans l'enceinte renfermée de notre foyer_

_Les esprits du mal sont un danger… »_

BEATRICE : Ah bon, il y en a qui sont pas dangereux…

BIANCA : _« Faites leur franchir les portes du trépas_

_Et sauvez nous toutes les trois d'un futur trépas »_

LE DEMON : Il y a deux fois « trépas » !

BEATRICE : On s'en fout ! Crève, sale bâtard, crève !

_(Le démon explose. O.O)_

BIANCA : Bravo de d'être souvenu de la formule !

BEATRICE : Quelle formule ?

BIANCA : D'après, le livre des nOmbres, ce genre de démon vont par trois.

BERENGERE : Il faut trouver les deux autres.

BEATRICE : Ca pourrait être nous ?

BIANCA : Ben je ne pense pas vu qu'on ne se quitte pas des yeux depuis 5 minutes.

_(Un chien saute par la fenêtre.)_

BEATRICE : Comme tu es mignon toi, tu as perdu tes maîtres ?

_(Le chien saute sur Bérengère et essaie de lui arracher le livre des nOmbres.)_

BERENGERE : Pas touche à mon calendrier sexy avec Sean Biggerstaff !

BIANCA : Je crois que c'est le livre qu'il veut. Trop tard…

LE CHIEN DEMON : Je me suis emparé du livre !

BERENGERE : Il a froissé mon calendrier sexy avec Sean Biggerstaff !

_(Elle le frappe avec.)_

BERENGERE : Crève, sale bâtard, crève !

_(Le chien explose ! O.O)_

BEATRICE : Je croyais que tu l'avais en double !

BERENGERE : Oui mais j'avais pas celui où il est à poil avec un Souaffle qui lui cache le…

_(Berengère est violemment interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte.)_

LE DEMON DEGUISE EN RUDOLF : Salut !

BIANCA : Béa, c'est pour toi !

BERENGERE : Tais toi ça fait slogan de pub !

BEATRICE : Comment va Harmonie ?

LE FAUX RUDOLF : Heuuuuuuu, bien…

BERENGERE : _(à Bianca) _Toujours aussi lent du cerveau à ce que je vois…

BEATRICE : Tu m'avais dit qu'elle allait mal au téléphone !

LE FAUX RUDOLF : Elle s'est vite remise.

BEATRICE : Dans tes bras, c'est ça !

BEATRICE : J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous !

LE FAUX RUDOLF : Mais heuuuuuuu….

BEATRICE : CREVE, SALE BATARD, CREVE !

_(Le faux Rudolf explose. O.O)_

BEATRICE : Comment ça se fait ?

BIANCA : Je crois que c'était un démon !

BERENGERE : Nous avons vaincu les trois Mute-forme ! On peut enfin être tranquille ! Je vais mettre mon calendrier sexy de Sean Biggerstaff à l'abri !

LE PERE DE BERENGERE : J'ai en réalité observé toutes la scène à travers la vitre. Tu es trop dangereuse pour moi alors je vais fuir aux îles Féroé comme un lâche. Bye !

BERENGERE : M'en fous !

LE PERE DE BERENGERE : Ah oui, tu dois me rendre ton calendrier sexy avec Sean Biggerstaff !

BERENGERE : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Comment peux tu faire ça à ton propre enfant !

LE PERE DE BERENGERE : C'est bon tu peux le garder !

BERENGERE : Je t'aime papa.

_(Il est évident que cette scène est faîte pour faire pleurer dans les chaumières et tous les persos pleurent à souhait. Finalement, le père de Bérengère se retire et entre un jeune fille chétive.)_

BABOUCHKA : Bonjour, je veux devenir votre sœur. Je suis une pauvre fille chétive à laquelle un démon a donné des pouvoirs ! Aidez moi !

BEATRICE : Hé, il y a pas marqué la Poste, là !

BIANCA : Je crois que c'est de notre devoir de protéger les innocents.

BERENGERE : On a qu'à lui retirer ses pouvoirs démoniaques !

BABOUCHKA : Je veux devenir votre sœur !

BIANCA : On est trois, on est déjà complète !

BERENGERE : C'est quoi ton nom ?

BABOUCHKA : Babouchka.

BERENGERE : Pas question que tu sois dans notre groupe avec un nom aussi ridicule !

BABOUCHKA : Tu peux parler, BERENGERE !

_(Bérengère s'effondre, littéralement frappée par l'insulte.)_

BIANCA : Heuuuuuuu….c'était….. un test pour voir combien tu résistes à la colère.

BERENGERE ET BEATRICE : Ah bon ?

BABOUCHKA : J'ai raté. Je ne mérite pas d'être votre sœur. Je vais me tuer avec mon schruiken.

BERENGERE : Oui c'est ça dégage.

BIANCA : Faudrait peut-être lui enlever ses pouvoirs pour pas qu'elle fasse de dégâts un jour !

BABOUCHKA : Je veux garder mes pouvoirs ! C'est cool d'être une sorcière ! Je veux mettre la ville à feu et à sang !

BIANCA : Faudrait…

BEATRICE : Grave !

BERENGERE : Vite une incantation !

BEATRICE : Le pouvoir des Trois Boulets va te casser tes pouvoirs de merde, son of the witch !

_(Les pouvoirs de Babouchka sortent telle un fumée noire du corps de la jeune fille…)_

BABOUCHKA : J'ai eu tort de vouloir être votre sœur espèce de grosses folles !

_(Elle sort en coup de vent.)_

BERENGERE : Pas question d'avoir une autre sœur pour partager mes calendrier sexy !

BIANCA : Ni pour partager mes Converse !

BEATRICE : Grave !

_(On frappe à la porte. C'est l'œil maléfique de Javna.)_

L'ŒIL MALEFIQUE DE JAVNA : J'ai été au casting pour l'œil de Sauron mais ils n'ont pas aimé mon essai. Je peux aspirer votre jeunesse maintenant ?

BEATRICE : C'est qui ?

BERENGERE ET BIANCA : CE CON !

L'ŒIL MALEFIQUE DE JAVNA : Je vous dit que je suis pas Cecon… enfin Sauron !

BEATRICE : Mais je t'assure que t'es un con !

BIANCA : Tu l'as trop… casssssssséééééééé !

BEATRICE : Le Pouvoir des Trois vous cassera toujours !

_(L'œil explose. O.O)_

BIANCA : Je crois que c'était une des formules anti-démon aussi !

BEATRICE : Trop cool !

_(Le sonnette retentit une dernière fois.)_

BERENGERE : Que de visites en une seule journée les filles ! Je vais ouvrir…

_(Elle ouvre. Sur le pas de la porte se trouve un blond beau gosse, habillé à la dernière mode, qui ressemble étonnamment à Sean Biggerstaff.)_

LOÏS : Bonjour, je suis Loïs Sossex, bombe sexuelle, prix du plus beau sourire décerné parmi les Êtres de lumière et sosie notoire de Sean Biggerstaff. Quelqu'un m'a dit (oui quelqu'un qui ma dit) qu'il y avait des réparations à faire chez vous alors j'arrive par l'opération du Saint-esprit. Bonjour, belle brune.

BERENGERE : ………………………………………

**Et voilà c'est la fin : Une 'tite review please ! **


	3. Une histoire de poulets et de dinosaure

**Episode 3 : Une histoire de poulet et de tyrannosaures**

_(Comme pour changer nous voyons la maison des Hallywole et Loïs la nouvelle recrue en train de retaper le toit)._

BERENGERE : Vous n'avez pas trop chaud, en train de réparer le toit alors que le temps est si brûlant ?

_(les trois sœurs sont installés sur la véranda. Bianca lit, Béatrice écoute les « Black Eyed Peas » et évidemment Bérengère regarde les fesses de Loïs qui est penché sur les tuiles.)_

LOÏS : Si, je crois que je vais enlever ma chemise…

BIANCA _(à Béatrice) _: Incroyable, son plan a marché !

BEATRICE : Si elle le peut-être qu'on aura une réduction.

BIANCA : N'oublie pas que nous sommes dans une série américaine bien pensante…

_(Bérengère se met à roucouler parce que la chemise de Loïs est imbibé de sueur masculine et qu'elle est en pleine crise hormonale)_

BIANCA : Il faut que Bérengère est un petit ami autrement elle va devenir grave.

BEATRICE : Qui on choisit ?

BIANCA : A ton avis ?

BEATRICE : Je pense que son patron Rex Tyrannosaurus est trop vieux pour elle.

BIANCA : Loïs évidemment !

BEATRICE : Je veux pas avoir un homme à tout faire comme beau-frère. On est pas friqué dans la famille, faut qu'elle épouse un riche.

BIANCA : Vois le bon côté des choses. On aurait plus jamais à payer les réparations de la maison ! Et puis, il est beau !

BEATRICE : Ok.

_(§début du générique§_

_Une rafale d'image sont envoyés au visage du téléspectateur juste avant le logo et l'appellation « Son of the witch » (Si quelqu'un a lu Barry Trotter) »_

_La musique commence (sur l'air de « How soon is now ») : _

_« I am the son _

_Of the witch »_

_On voit notre plus jeune héroïne apparaître et il y a marqué en bas : _

_Avec Elizabeth Moonstone dans le rôle de Béatrice Hallywole _

_musique : _

_« But I'm an idiot_

_And I need to be « conne » »_

_On voit notre héroïne de dix-sept ans avec marqué en bas : _

_Avec Ann O'Nyme dans le rôle de Bianca Hallywole _

_musique : _

_« Just like everybody else...doesn't »_

_Puis apparaît notre aînée et le texte : _

_Avec Bérengère D§§§§ dans le rôle de Bérengère Hallywole _

_on entend cette musique : _

_« See, I've never waited at all »_

_Enfin, on voit les images d'un blond beau gosse avec marquée en dessous : _

_Avec un blond beau gosse dans le rôle de Loïs._

_musique : _

_« And all my act are stupid. »_

_Re-déluge d'images avec les trois sœurs en jean (en bikini c'était trop horrible) et un chat roux qui tourne la tête._

_§Fin du générique§)_

_(Béatrice et Bianca sont au grenier devant un tableau noir où il y a écrit _« COMMANT METRE BERENGERE ET LOÏS ENSENBLE ? PLENS D'ACTION »

BEATRICE : Quelqu'un a une idée ?

_(long silence)_

_(Loïs fait irruption dans la pièce d'une démarche sautillante en sifflotant « Les mots bleus ». Bianca se met devant le panneau) _

LOÏS : Désolé de vous déranger, mesdemoiselles, je venais réparer la fenêtre. Votre charmante sœur n'est pas avec vous ?

BEATRICE ET BIANCA : Non !

BEATRICE : Je crois qu'elle est à la salle de bain.

BIANCA : Et de quelle fenêtre vous parlez ?

LOÏS : Je vais aller réparer le vasistas de la salle de bain, alors !

BEATRICE : Et si elle prend sa douche ?

LOÏS : _(sourire Colgate) _Je fermerais les yeux.

BIANCA : Vous allez réparer un vasistas les yeux fermés ?

LOÏS : Je suis très habile de mes mains.

BEATRICE : Ah bon, la vasistas est cassé ?

LOÏS : Il va l'être puisque que je vais le réparer.

BEATRICE : C'est profond ça…

_(Loïs les gratifie de son plus beau sourire Colgate Total et dès qu'elles ont le dos tourné il s'éclipse en remuant les oreilles.)_

BIANCA : Il est reparti vite Loïs.

LOÏS _(derrière la porte)_ : Merde j'ai oublié que je devais leur cacher que je suis un être de lumière. Bon c'est pas grave, allons draguer Bérengère.

_(Les lecteurs se demandent comme le scénario peut paraître aussi transparent sans verser dans le ridicule total._

_L'autrice répond que c'est une parodie.)_

BEATRICE : Il faut un plan de drague super subtile si nous voulons les mettre ensemble.

_(long silence)_

BIANCA : Si on les enfermait juste dans la salle de bain ?

BEATRICE : Tu es d'une intelligence lumineuse Bianca !

BIANCA : C'est clair.

_(Les deux filles vont jusqu'à la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, le scénariste croit bon de leur faire effectuer les même mouvements que Sidney Bristow et de passer la musique de Mission Impossible. Les deux crétines essoufflés arrivent jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.)_

BIANCA : T'as la clé ?

BEATRICE : Non !

BIANCA : Comment on fait pour fermer ?

BEATRICE : Crève, serrure de merde, crève !

BIANCA : Ca marche pas, c'est pas un démon !

BEATRICE : J'ai eu une idée ! On n'a qu'à pousser très fort sur la porte pour ne pas qu'il la rouvre.

_Pendant ce temps…_

BERENGERE : C'est pas tout ça, il faut que j'aille au boulot moi !

_(Elle sort de la douche, la salle de bain est tellement saturé de vapeur qu'elle ne remarque pas que Loïs la mate. Elle ne remarque pas plus sa boîte à outils sur lesquelles elle trébuche._

_Ralenti sur le plongeon de Bérengère : au mépris de toutes les lois de la physique, elle conserve sa serviette. _

_Au même moment, ses sœurs ont poussé de toutes les forces sur la porte et sont précipités à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. _

_Ralenti sur le plongeon des deux sœurs : elles heurtent Bérengère et retombent sur le sol carrelé.)_

_Cinq minutes plus tard : _

BERENGERE _le nez enduit de faux sang _ : C'est pas vrai qu'après avoir passés plus de dix ans dans cette maison, vous aviez oublié que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre non pas en tirant mais en poussant ! Résultat vous m'avez défiguré !

BEATRICE, _à Bianca _:On a merdé.

BIANCA : Grave.

BERENGERE : Comment je vais pouvoir me montrer à Loïs maintenant !

_(Nouvelle scène cette fois au bureau de Bérengère. On saute du coq à l'âne mais c'est une mauvaise série.)_

REX TYRRANAUSAURUS : Voici un objet antique que vous devez examiner.

_(Il lui donne un médaillon à l'aspect effrayant. Sur lequel il y a écrit ces deux vers en langue moderne (alors qu'il est censé être antique) :_

_« Ne pas ouvrir_

_Autrement un sorcier va en sortir »)_

BERENGERE : Comme si ça allait arriver ! Je ne suis pas idiote je ne crois pas tout ce qu'il y a écrit !

_(Elle l'ouvre. Un sorcier maléfique en sort.)_

BERENGERE : Ouaaaaaaaahhhh !

_(Sa théière se matérialise dans la main et elle l'envoie sur le démon.)_

BERENGERE : Depuis quand je sais faire ça ? Et qu'est-ce que fait une théière sur mon bureau ?

LE SCENARISTE : Depuis quand t'as un neurone pour te poser ces questions ?

LE SORCIER DU MEDAILLON : Aha, sorcière, tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs contre moi et je les ai copié !

BERENGERE : Pourquoi tu me le dis alors ?

LE SORCIER DU MEDAILLON : Parce que je suis un méchant et que tous les méchants révèlent leur plan à l'avance. Et aussi parce que tu es tellement stupide que si je ne te le dis pas tu le devineras jamais !

BERENGERE : C'est plutôt dans votre intérêt que je ne le découvre pas, non ?

_(Minute de silence où le démon se rend compte que Bérengère est plus intelligente que lui. Honteux, il remue les oreilles et disparaît.)_

REX TYRRANAUSAURUS : Je vois que tout le monde m'a oublié mais j'ai tout vu et vais revenir plus tard dans l'épisode. Mouhahahaha !

_(Bérengère s'éclipse au manoir Hallywole. Bianca et Béatrice foutent rien en attendant que le retour de leur cousine leur indique la suite de l'intrigue.)_

BIANCA : Raconte nous l'attaque du démon.

BERENGERE, _bas à Bianca_ : Tu devais attendre que je le dise !

BIANCA, _bas à Bérengère _: Zut ! On n'a qu'à faire comme si j'avais rien dit !

BERENGERE,_ tout haut _: Ciel ! J'ai été attaqué par un démon !

BEATRICE : Raconte.

BERENGERE : Donc, je suis allé au travail, j'ai pris mon café et puis…

BEATRICE ET BIANCA : ABREGE !

BERENGERE, _à toute vitesse_ : Un-mauvais-sorcier-est-sorti-d'un-médaillon-quand-je-l'ai-ouvert-on-ne-peut-pas-utiliser-nos-pouvoirs-contre-lui-il-les-copie.

_(Personne n'a rien compris mais ce n'est pas grave car le public a vu ce passage et les actrices ont lu le script. )_

LES TROIS B : Que faire ?

_(Une minute de silence durant laquelle Loïs passe ostensiblement devant la fenêtre pour attirer l'attention des sœurs et indiquer au téléspectateur qu'il va se passer quelque chose de louche.)_

BERENGERE_, ton roucoulant_ : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Loïs ?

LOÏS : Il me semble que vous avez un épineux problème.

BEATRICE : Vous trouvez que les roses du jardin ont trop poussés ?

LOÏS : Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que pour résoudre un gros problème, il est raisonnable de se fier aux vieilles recettes de grand-mère.

BEATRICE : On a bien le Livre des nOmbres mais c'est pas un livre de recettes !

BERENGERE, de toute vitesse à nouveau : Fallait-pas-le-mentionner…

_(regard significatif de Loïs aux téléspectateurs avant de sortir de scène)_

BIANCA : Vous ne trouvez pas que Loïs est un peu louche ? Je veux dire : il disparaît et réapparaît sans arrêt et vient de nous conseiller implicitement de consulter le Livre des nOmbres.

BEATRICE : Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu utilises des mots bien trop compliqués !

_(Les trois filles montent au grenier pour consulter le livre.)_

BEATRICE : 'tain, qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme pages dans ce bouquin !

BERENGERE : On va pas tout lire quand même !

BIANCA : On a qu'à rechercher au nom du sorcier… C'est quoi son nom déjà Béry ?

BERENGERE : Euuuuhhh ! Je sais pas moi ! Il avait une tête à s'appeler… Abraxas !

BEATRICE : C'est où qu'on tape ?

BIANCA : C'est un livre ! Il n'y a pas de clavier !

_(Elle feuillette le livre. Par chance c'est dans les A alors ça ne fait pas un gros blanc)_

BIANCA : Ha voilà ! Abraxas !

BERENGERE : Alors c'est qui ?

BIANCA, déchiffrant difficilement : Aux temps anciens où sorcellerie et magie était monnaie courante, sévissait le machiavélique sorcier Abraxas. Pour s'affranchir d'une concurrence, il dénonçait ses pairs. Mais il endura le courroux de notre arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière grand-mère la noble enchanteresse blanche Mélina Warrende. Celle-ci l'enferma dans un médaillon pour l'empêcher de nuir.

BEATRICE : J'ai rien compris !

BIANCA : Y'avait un empaffé de sa mère qui s'appelait Abraxas. C'était une sale balance alors une meuf qu'il le kiffait pas lui a carré sa tronche dans un daillonmé.

BEATRICE : C'est plus clair !

BERENGERE : Grave !

BIANCA : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

BEATRICE : On n'a qu'à faire revenir la meuf qui lui avait explosé la tronche !

BIANCA : Elle est morte !

BEATRICE : Comment tu le sais ?

_(A chaque fois qu'elle dise arrière … arrière grand mère les actrices comptent visiblement sur leurs doigts le nombre de fois qu'elles doivent le dire)_

BIANCA : C'est quand même notre arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière grand-mère. Elle serait drôlement vieille !

BEATRICE : Ce n'est pas notre arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière grand-mère. C'est celle de la personne qui a écrit l'article.

BERENGERE : C'est nos ancêtres qui ont écrit ce livre. Elle est d'autant plus vieille, non ?

BIANCA : Vous m'embrouillez ! Et puis on s'en fout !

BEATRICE : Grave.

BERENGERE : On peut toujours essayer de ramener cette fille, Mélina Warrende.

BEATRICE : Je veux pas faire la formule !

BERENGERE : Moi non plus !

BEATRICE ET BERENGERE : BIANCA !

BIANCA : _Mélina Warrende, sang de notre sang  
Toi qui est notre arrière arrière arrière arrière…_

BEATRICE ET BERENGERE : Abrège !

BIANCA : …_arrière arrière arrière grand-mère  
Reviens sur cette terre._

_(il y a un grand clash de lumière ridicule. Tous les personnages sont projetés en arrière. Les pages du livre se mettent à tourner à toutes vitesse. Bientôt un nuage de fumée envahit la pièce. Quand il se dissipe, une jeune femme habillé dans un costume médiéval est apparu. Etrangement, les fenêtres sont ouvertes alors qu'elles étaient fermés dans la scène précédente et que les acteurs n'ont pas bougés. )_

MELINA : Tu m'as trahie, espèce de salop ! Je vais te faire bouffer ta race !

BERENGERE : Scusez… On a besoin de vous pour enfermer le sorcier Abraxas…

MELINA : C'est ce que j'allais faire justement !

BIANCA : On l'a libéré par inaver… inadver…par accident.

MELINA : J'avais mis qu'il fallait pas l'ouvrir !

BIANCA ET BEATRICE : C'est Bérengère qu'il l'a fait !

MELINA : De toute façon, c'est super facile de le réenfermer !

BERENGERE : Vraiment ?

MELINA : Il faut faire une potion… Voici la liste des ingrédients…

_(Elle donne la liste à Bérengère.)_

BERENGERE, lisant : Aconit, paprika, racine de marguerite, asphodèle… C'est bon on a tout ça dans le coffre qui pue le pourri dans le grenier. …quelques clous de girofle, un poulet entier vivant…

BEATRICE : Un poulet entier vivant ?

MELINA : Ben oui. Vous n'avez pas de basse-cour ?

BIANCA : On peut pas remplacer le poulet par autre chose ?

MELINA : Non, c'est l'essence même de la recette !

BEATRICE : Donnez nous une vraie recette de potion, pas celle du poulet façon Warrende !

MELINA : Vous ne comprenez rien à mon génie ! J'ai combiné les ingrédients d'une potion d'emprisonnement et d'une poule au pot parce qu'Abraxas déteste la poule au pot !

BIANCA : Comment vous le savez ?

MELINA : Il rechignait à en manger chaque fois que je lui en faisait !

BERENGERE : Vous invitiez un démon à manger ? Pourquoi ?

MELINA : Pourquoi pas ?

_(Elles descendent à la cuisine préparer la potion.)_

MELINA : Je vais préparer la potion. Je l'ai déjà fait. Il faut juste que vous me trouviez un poulet vivant.

_(Les trois B la laissent à ses fourneaux et avachies dans le canapé du salon, réfléchissent à comment obtenir le poulet.)_

BERENGERE : J'ai une idée !

BEATRICE : Vraiment ?

BERENGERE : Il suffit que Bianca visualise un poulet vivant pour qu'il apparaisse !

BEATRICE : Tu as eu ton idée génial de l'année… Il n'y en aura plus d'autres avant un an.

Bianca, à toi de jouer ! Prête pour le du-du-duel !

_(Bianca se concentre. On nous passe le générique français de Yu-Gi-oh (si vous ne l'avez jamais entendu, c'est une sorte de sonnerie de portable immonde où on répète sans cesse « A toi de jouer » et « Prêt pour le du-du-duel. »)_

_Finalement, un poulet apparaît. Au même moment, on sonne.)_

BERENGERE : Je vais ouvrir…

_(Elle ouvre. C'est Rex Tyrranausaurus.)_

BERENGERE : Bonjour, patron.

_(Elle lui barre l'entrée au salon. Il la bouscule sans ménagement et entre dans le salon.)_

BERENGERE : Planquez le poulet, les filles.

_(Béatrice le fourre sous un coussin. Le bec du poulet dépasse. Les deux filles prennent un air innocent.)_

BIANCA : Le crime parfait…

REX TYRRANAUSAURUS : Je vous ai vu utiliser la magie et maintenant, je viens vous faire chanter.

C'est sans rapport, mais pourquoi y a t-il un poulet sur le canapé ?

BEATRICE, _air innocent _: Un poulet ? Quel poulet ?

BIANCA : Nous n'allons pas céder à chantage aussi odieux.

_(long silence)_

BIANCA : C'était histoire de recentrer le débat…

REX TYRRANAUSAURUS : Vous ne pouvez pas me faire du mal ! Je ne suis pas un démon ! Je suis un innocent !

BERENGERE : Ce n'est pas parce que les sœurs Hallywell avait ses principes à la con qu'on a les même nous !

Et puis vous êtes loin d'être innocent ! Vous êtes le pire patron du monde ! Vous êtes lubrique ! Et vous ressemblez à un gros poulet !

BIANCA : C'est vrai qu'il ressemble un peu à un poulet…

BEATRICE : Espèce de gros poulet !

_(Rex Tyrranausaurus se transforme en poulet. O.O)_

MELINA : C'est bon j'ai terminé ! Il ne manque plus que le poulet !

_(Aperçoit Rex.)_

MELINA : Vous voyez c'était pas si dur de trouver un poulet.

_(S'empare de Rex.)_

BERENGERE : Attendez ce n'est pas un poulet c'est mon patron, Rex Tyrranausaurus !

MELINA : Ma fille, ton patron ne peut pas être un poulet encore moins un dinosaure.

_(Va à la cuisine, suivies de près par les trois filles.)_

LES TROIS B : Nooooooon ! Ne faîtes pas ça !

**_Rex Tyrannosaurus va t-il passer à la casserole ? Abraxas va t-il être vaincu ? Loïs et Bérengère vont-ils sortir ensemble ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode !_ **


End file.
